


Geocentric Theory

by starfleetblues



Series: Theories of the Universe [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, I'm Going to Hell, I'm not sure how to tag, M/M, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-03
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 08:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetblues/pseuds/starfleetblues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They should not be doing this.</p><p>That was the only thought that crossed Jim Kirk’s mind before the teenager in front of him palmed Jim’s cock through his jeans and Jim moaned.</p><p>They really, really should not be doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geocentric Theory

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from but I wanted it so I didn't do any homework and stayed up way too late doing it. Oops?  
> As usual, I own no part of the Star Trek Universe, including these characters.

They should not be doing this.

That was the only thought that crossed Jim Kirk’s mind before the teenager in front of him palmed Jim’s cock through his jeans and Jim moaned.

They really, really should not be doing this.

James T. Kirk was the World History teacher at Jefferson High School, only in his second year of teaching there. On the first day of the year, one Leonard McCoy had brightly shown up to introduce himself and offer to be Jim’s TA. Jim had readily agreed- though he didn’t assign much, it’d be nice to have a TA for company once in a while, and the kid seemed smart.

He learned that Leo was planning to go into medicine and wanted to primarily study orthopedic medicine, and was on the math team. He began calling Leo ‘Bones’ as a joke after learning about the orthopedic fascination, and the name kind of stuck. Bones even started eating lunch in Jim’s room, swapping stories and sharing food and plenty of laughs together during Jim’s free period.

Jim started to find himself attracted to Bones, and he wasn’t sure if it was the kid’s hair and general attractiveness, personality, or the fact that they had become close friends in the three months since school had started. So when he found himself inviting Bones to a movie after school one Friday, he literally held his breath as he realized what he had said, but Bones had just nodded and said he’d love to, pulling out his phone to text his mother that he was going to go out to a movie after school.

“What should we see?”

Jim shrugged. “Whatever you want, kid.”

“The new Thor movie just came out,” Bones suggested, and Jim smiled.

“Sounds great, Bones. You have a car, right?”

Bones nodded and picked up his backpack as the bell rang. “Yeah, I’ve got a car. I’ll look up show times next hour and come back after school, okay?”

“Cool. See you then,” Jim said as his students began filtering in, and his mind turned to the Enlightenment rather than seeing a movie with his TA.

It had been there that Jim had leaned over to kiss Bones during the preshow, and Bones responded enthusiastically, and Jim wondered why he hadn’t done this sooner. Bones was underage and technically Jim’s student, that’s why. The blond pulled back, but Bones’ fingers tangled in his hair and brought him back in, and Jim began thinking that it’d be worth the risk. Sure, he could lose his job and be forever known as a sexual offender, but hey, it’d be worth it, he thought. As long as Bones kept kissing him like this, it sure would be.

Of course, they had to be careful where they went together and that they were never seen holding hands or kissing. Once or twice, they’d steal a kiss at lunch when the hallway was deserted and no one would walk past, but Jim didn’t dare brave anything more than that. The only time Jim would ever reach for Bones’ hand would be in the back of a darkened movie theater, or occasionally in the car when they went out for lunch.

****

When Bones found out when Jim’s birthday was and showed up on Jim’s front porch with a cake and present, Jim laughed and let him in without thinking. It’s not like Bones hadn’t ever been there, but it’d just been short trips while Jim ran upstairs to change out of his work clothes or grab his wallet that he forgot more often than not. Bones had never actually come inside, waiting in his car instead while Jim ran in, and they both realized that as Bones pulled his scarf off and Jim pulled him in for a kiss.

“You’re amazing, you know that?”

Bones laughed. “You’re not so bad yourself, Mr. Kirk.”

Jim scowled. “Don’t call me that.”

“Sorry, darlin’. Sometimes it just slips out.” Bones turned his Georgian accent on to full to win Jim back, and Jim just rolled his eyes.

“So, a cake, huh?”

Bones nodded. “Yep. No candles, though. Figured you wouldn’t want a reminder of how old you are.”

“I’m young enough for you,” Jim teased, tapping the teen on the nose. “Only 24, remember?”

Bones stuck his tongue out. “Where’s a knife? I’ll cut this for us.”

****

No matter how hard Bones tried, and how much Jim wanted to relent, the blond managed to stay steadfast that he would not sleep with the teen until he was legal. Bones argued that sixteen was the age of consent back home in Georgia, but Jim shook his head and reminded his boyfriend that it was eighteen here in Illinois, and they would have to wait.

So on the Sunday after his birthday, Bones showed up at Jim’s house again, this time attacking his teacher with dirty kisses and pulling Jim’s shirt out of his pants, and feeling Jim finally, finally mold into the rough kisses that Bones had been trying for months to use to get Jim in bed. Bones backed the blond up against a wall, pinning Jim’s wrists with one hand.

They should not be doing this.

That was the only thought that crossed Jim Kirk’s mind before the teenager in front of him palmed Jim’s cock through his jeans and Jim moaned.

They really, really should not be doing this.

“Bones,” Jim murmured, and Bones crashed their lips together again, Jim freeing his hands to grab onto the face pressed against his, intending to never let go.

He could feel Bones tugging at the hem of his t-shirt, and he paused long enough to haul the offending garment over his head and pull Bones’ off in return, before they returned to clumsily kissing until Jim took his boyfriend’s hand and began pulling him towards the bedroom, tripping over their own jeans in the process of removing them on the way and leaving a clothing trail that they would eventually have to clean up, but not now.

****

Jim shifted uncomfortably in his chair the entire next day, and Bones smirked throughout the entire class period and their shared lunch, by which point Jim had resorted to plopping on an old pillow he had shoved in a cabinet in case of naps during free periods (he never got that lucky). Jim spent lunch flicking peas he had brought specifically for that purpose at Bones, weaving their fingers together when he was out before Bones spoke.

“I got accepted at Mississippi Saturday.”

Jim jumped out of his chair and immediately regretted the strain it put on his gluteals. “Are you kidding me? Bones, that’s incredible!” Without thinking, he reached over to kiss the teen excitedly, and stopped as soon as he realized, opting instead to hug Bones fiercely. If someone saw him hugging his TA, it wouldn’t be automatically assumed that they were in a relationship. It wasn’t uncommon for Jefferson teachers to become close to their TAs anymore, and Bones laughed in his arms.

“Yeah, I guess it is. I should probably thank you for the awesome rec letter.”

“I can think of a pretty good way to show your thanks,” Jim said nonchalantly as he resumed his position atop the pillow.

Bones grinned. “I’m sure you can, and I think I’m free Friday night.”

**Author's Note:**

> The geocentric theory is the theory that everything revolves around the Earth, one which has long since been disproved, but is still an essential part of history. In this one, Bones is Jim's Earth- the sun orbiting the Earth- and no matter what, and they're always going to be orbiting each other (blame tumblr for that part). If you can't guess, this is semi-based on their physical appearance- Bones more resembles the traditional earth colors of brown and green with his brown hair and hazel eyes, while Jim's sunny personality and blond hair mark him as the star.


End file.
